


The Sun Will Shine Again

by Sciencelings



Series: Avengers Reborn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Every Adult that Peter ever meets just wants to adopt him, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You kind of have to read part 1, mcu young avengers speculation, rated teen because of bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: Part two, ask many have demanded.AU where Tony gets dusted instead of Peter and Peter goes on to form the young avengers.





	The Sun Will Shine Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know that having a few characters that haven't been introduced to the MCU is scary but I promise they are there for a reason and I would highly recommend reading the young avengers and Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Comics. I hope you enjoy!

His mother had told him not to go outside when she looked at the news and saw the aliens in New York. The ones that took Iron Man. Tony. Harley felt like he was under siege for a full day. His mom forbade him from going to school and he rolled his eyes and dealt with it. He wished that he had any idea how little time they had left. 

 

It had been almost a full day stuck in the house when his mother turned to dust. They were watching movies, it had been Abby’s turn to pick and she had chosen the second How to Train Your Dragon movie. They had not been as worried as they should’ve been. The aliens were much more whimpy than last time. But just because they couldn’t see the battle this time didn’t mean it wasn’t going on. 

 

Moms hand was resting on his shoulder and Abby, his little sister, leaned on his other arm. Their popcorn was cold, no one was talking, neither of them turned around fast enough to watch it happen. One moment she was there, the next, there was ash. Ash on his shoulder and there was a silent shock while it set in. 

 

Harley had to be strong. For his sister. He only cried about the loss when she wasn’t there to see. He had to promise her that mom wasn’t gone and that she would be back and that the Avengers would bring her back. But every day, it was harder to believe it. The world had turned into a post-apocalyptic movie. In a way, it was. The apocalypse wasn’t zombies or murder robots, it was quiet and instantaneous. 

 

It felt like an eternity and an instant all at once. Living had been easy, surviving was a lot harder. But at least when he was focused on surviving, he wasn’t thinking about how empty he was. He wasn’t thinking about how lost he was. He shared food with the other survivors and it was much easier when he wasn’t alone against the world. Then, after a couple weeks of surviving, something miraculous happened. 

 

The quinjet, not the Avengers quinjet but different, landed in an empty field near his house. Pretty similar to the place that Tony had crash landed so many years ago. Harley hoped that Tony would be inside, it had been years since he had seen the billionaire, not quite silent, they texted and emailed. But that was it. And when the door opened to the quinjet, Tony was not the person that stepped out. 

 

It was a teenager. A teenager in thin armor with a broad black spider on his metallic chest. He didn’t look older than Harley, he looked just as harrowed and much more determined than Harley was. When he thought about it, he looked exactly like what Harley imagined when he thought about what was under Spider-Mans mask. Harley may not live in the big apple but he knew who spider-man was. Not many superheroes got along with Iron Man to a point of being something of a sidekick.

 

Spider-man looked back at the entrance of the aircraft where there was a blonde woman in a very obvious superhero outfit. Harley didn’t recognize her though. They seemed to talk for a moment before the teenager shrugged and walked up to Harley’s door and rang the doorbell. Harley hesitated to open it, what the hell were a bunch of super-people doing at his door? He opened the door after a moment. 

 

“Hi?” Harley looked at them suspiciously. 

 

“You’re Harley Keener right? I have a proposal for you…” Spider-Man didn’t waste any time. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Wait… So you’re making a new Avengers team out of teenagers and you want me to be the Iron Man?” Harley raised his eyebrow. They all sat in the messy living room that still had his mother's dust floating around. It was mostly Spider-Man (Harley was told that his real name was Peter) and him just talking crazy Avengers shit while the woman distracted Abby from the doom and gloom. 

 

“Well, yeah, basically. We are going to have someone else in an iron suit, if she wants but yeah. We’re going to bring everyone back. And the rest of the Avengers are assholes so… I guess if you want something done…” Peter rambled a bit. 

 

“Okay, I would, but I don’t want to leave Abby all alone…” Harley started.

 

“Carol?” Peter turned to the woman, “Are you up for babysitting Harley's little sister?”

 

“Sure, we need to check if Ant-Man’s kid is still solid anyway. They’d probably be friends.” The woman replied. 

 

“So, was that you’re only thing? Are you willing to join us now? Hurry up dude we have other people to recruit.” Peter’s tone was more joking than serious but there was a hint of actual panic in there somewhere. Harley would be surprised if there wasn’t, they had survived the apocalypse. 

 

“Sure. You said Tony made a suit for me?” 

 

“He made all of our suits, but yeah, you don’t have to like, make your own from scratch.”

 

“Does it look cool?”

 

“Do you honestly think that Tony Stark could make something that didn’t look cool?” 

 

“Good point. Well, I have nothing else to do I guess.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Harley was enthralled by his black and gold iron man suit and kept playing with the holo-screen that told him what the suit could do. He talked to the AI in the suit and kept suggesting names for it. 

 

Peter looked at the file for the next Young Avenger, Kamala Khan. She could apparently stretch and change her body in any way that she wants. Grow, shrink, all of that. The explanation was that she had some alien blood that let her have powers. Peter thought that it was kind of neat. 

 

“Who’s next?” Carol looked over, careful about flying. 

 

“Kamala Khan, she’s something called an inhuman and she has distant relatives that were experimented on using… Kree blood.” Peter showed his new friend the file. She looked surprised. 

 

“Did you say… Kree?” 

 

“Yeah, is that an alien species that you know?” 

 

“Yeah, I was one of them after I got my powers. It’s a long story.” 

 

“Huh, small universe. Maybe you’ll get along.” 

 

“Merow?” A cat sound came out from behind them and Peter was pretty confused. 

 

“Guys! I found a cat!” Abby sounded delighted. 

 

“Why is there a cat in the quinjet?” Harley asked as he let the cat approach him and patted its head. 

 

“Oh, that’s Goose. She’s not a cat. She’s a Flerkin. She can travel through time and space.” Carol said casually. 

 

“I love her!” Abby almost squealed. Peter had to cringe at the noise. Being around kids was always painful with superhearing. 

 

“Don’t bother her too much, she was the one that took out Fury’s eye.” Carol smiled a little and Goose came right up to her. The cat curled up on Carol's lap and she sighed and decided not to force her off. 

 

“Nick Fury? Like the secret agent guy that faked his death a while ago?” Harley asked. 

 

“Yeah, Does he go by Nick now?” 

 

“I think he gave up trying to control people.” Peter shrugged. 

 

“He would never… In any case, We’re almost there. Get ready to meet the next Super-kid.” Carol messed with some buttons that Peter didn’t understand. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kamala wasn’t alone. She still had her brother, but her parents were dusted. It took a little bit of explaining and lying because Kamala didn’t want her brother knowing that she was not all human. Eventually, they left with the girl who hid her mourning with distracted excitement at the whole situation. She was fascinated by her new suit that Tony had made in preparation. 

 

She had been excited to meet Peter as she had heard a lot about Spider-Man, she talked a lot and smiled widely when she saw the alien cat. Honestly, it was a relief to have the grim air filled with something other than halfhearted attempts at conversation. Kamala got along great with Carol and Harley. 

 

Peter tried to act like he was fine and laugh along with them but he couldn’t. He didn’t know why it hit him the hardest or why he wasn’t strong enough to take it, It’s not like it hasn’t gone through something like this before. Tony had made him the leader of these new Avengers and eventually, he knew that he’d have to act like it. 

 

They hopped around the country collecting super kids. A dark-haired girl named Kate that could shoot a bow just as well as the first Hawkeye could, a boy called Billy that had lost both of his parents and his boyfriend and had magic similar to the scarlet witches but it was a spacey blue. They picked up Shuri, the Wakandan Princess who accepted the suit that Tony had made for her since she wasn’t immediately ready to become a superhero. She immediately said that she would make a few upgrades. 

 

Shuri also came with a quiet guard who instead of hair had a geometrical tattoo on her scalp. The guard woman just stayed quietly near the doorway between the cockpit and the rest of the jet. Carol had managed to start a conversation with the woman who told them her name was Okoye. She told them that it was no use to stay in Wakanda if she could do something to bring their king and people back. 

 

Peter hoped that they could become a team, just like the first Avengers did. Hopefully better. Tony told him that they all hated each other at first and someone had to die before they could grow up and work together. Well, plenty of someones had died so he assumed he could skip that step. 

 

What he was even more worried about was leading. Peter wasn’t a leader. He could barely handle himself. He was used to constant guidance and not being completely sure about what choices he was making. Now he had a group of people his age and younger that Tony had expected him to lead. He was pretty sure that Mr. Stark overestimated him. Peter was no Tony Stark or Steve Rogers. But he was an Avenger too, and Tony made that decision for a reason, right? 

 

“Kid? You look like you’re overthinking.” Carol looked over at him with an expression that was as close to sisterly compassion as he had ever been given. It didn’t look like she was trying to patronize him or look down on him in any way. It was definitely different than how the other Avengers looked at him. With pity. With looks that make him feel tiny and childish for needing to be a part of getting everyone back. Getting his family back. 

 

“That’s probably because I am.” Peter sighed. He was stronger than most of the Avengers anyway… 

 

“Let me guess, you don’t know if you’re good enough to lead this team of teenage nerds?” Peter looked at her, slightly shocked at her accuracy. 

 

“Are you sure you can’t read minds?”

 

“Yeah, that’s not part of my skillset. I just read the file. Stark seemed really intent that you would lead the Avengers one day, there was a whole paragraph about it. I don’t think he intended for it to happen this soon.” 

 

“Do you think I’m ready?” 

 

“No one ever is. But considering that you rebuilt the Avengers after the first set of them said no to you once, I know you at least have the drive. You’re stubborn. I like that. I’ve hung out with you for… like a day, and I know that you’re not a complete dumbass. That’s a nice change.” She smirked a little. “Just go talk to your team. I’ll tell you when we should send the transmission.” Peter nodded and stood up from the co-pilots seat. He then realized that he had no idea what he was doing. 

 

Shuri was showing Harley some of her Wakandan tech, Kate was testing out her new bow with the target that was at the end of the plane and talking with Kamala, Billy sat with his legs crossed and his eyes glowing light blue as he seemed to be practicing his magic. When Peter walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him expectantly. None of them seemed like they were going to challenge his position as leader even though he kind of wanted someone to. 

 

“Uh, hey guys, I guess I should explain some things. Like, why you’re all here.” 

 

“Because everyone is dead,” Shuri suggested. 

 

“Well, that sped up the plan a little.” Peter waved his hand which triggered a holo-screen in front of him. “Tony Stark had a plan, to bring together a group of remarkable people. Because he knew that someday, the Avengers weren’t going to be enough. Because at that point they had all betrayed him and split up even though they were all told that something bigger was coming. Well, something bigger fucking came and Tony was the only original avenger that died to try to stop this shit from happening. Well, as far as I understand, the big bad purple guy has these cosmic rocks that can bring them back because that’s what he used to decimate them all in the first place. So, oversimplifying things, we’re going to find them and reverse the apocalypse.” 

 

“How the hell are we going to do that? The Avengers couldn’t.” Kate raised a dark eyebrow. She seemed to be the least trusting of him. 

 

“Well, we aren’t going to be caught by surprise. We have time to practice and plan. It’s on our terms. Because it may take a while to get to that point, but if we get those stones, we can bring everyone back. However long it takes.” Peter smiled for the first time since he had gone to space. “We’ve all lost people close to use and this is the only way to get them back. I’ll do it without the Avengers, and if any of you aren’t up to it, I’ll do it without you. But I think we all have the same goals in mind.” 

 

“If there is any way to get my brother back, I will do it. I feel like I have a better chance with you guys than on my own.” Shuri shrugged. 

 

“Good, because I am not dropping you all off now. Congratulations, you’ve all been abducted.” 

 

“It’s probably a step up…” Kate shrugged. “Everyone is dead and I have no idea what is going to go on with civilization.” 

 

“Hopefully there are enough people to keep food at least available. We can’t all become self-sustaining farmers.” Harley turned his head. 

 

“We might be able to genetically engineer food that doesn’t take as much work if we really need it but I’m sure the country has some emergency measures,” Shuri suggested. 

 

“I doubt it, they only care about the rich white guys,” Kate said, pessimistically. 

 

“I’m sure they’ll be willing to help the people trying to get everyone back.” Kamala hoped. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, the Avengers compound has a fully stocked bunker. We have enough food for a hundred people for over a year. Including super-people who have to eat like twice as much every day. Like me. The compound is almost completely self-sufficient with its own water filtration system and is powered by its own arc reactor. I think we’ll be fine.” Peter rambled. 

 

“Pete? It’s time to confront the elderly…” Carol yelled from the cockpit. Peter shrugged and jogged over to the co-pilots seat before activating the holo-screen in that area. 

 

“Okay FRIDAY, it’s time to call the compound.” 

 

“Got it, boss. They all seem to be congregated in the meeting room, would you like me to project there?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Peter didn’t miss the way that she called him boss like she used to call Tony. She used to call him Mr. Parker or Peter before he came back without her creator. 

 

The little red light ignited, signaling that he was being recorded and the holo-screens preset file was replaced with a live feed of the compound with most of the Avengers around a table. Some looked worried, some looked angry, some looked like they didn’t care or were tired, They all looked like they were in bad shape. Even super-soldier Steve had sleepless purple under his eyes. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry for walking out on you yesterday… actually, no I’m not. Unlike you guys, I can’t just sit and do nothing when everyone I’ve ever cared about is dead. I have some new friends that I’m bringing to the compound, so please don’t hassle us because we aren’t as old as all of you. I’m sure no one will listen to you anyway.” 

 

“So you have you’re own team now? Do you think you’re just going to fly off and defeat Thanos no problem?” Bruce Banner raised an eyebrow. He looked more conflicted than actually disproving. 

 

“I’m not an idiot Doctor Banner. We’re going to get some practice and team building before we go after Thanos. Most of us have lost everything so what else is there to lose. If you guys can’t decide if you want to bring them back, then we will.” Peter shrugged. 

 

“That’s not the problem and you know it.” Steve Rogers added with only a drop of annoyance. Peter assumed that it was because he was stressed and not actually mad. 

 

“The problem is that half of all life has been decimated and I would gladly sacrifice mine to bring it back. Anyway, we’re coming to the compound whether you like it or not, there are plenty of extra rooms anyway, we’ll try not to bother you.” Peter got ready to ask FRIDAY to end the call but he was interupted. 

 

“Who exactly did you get?” Natasha tilted her head a little. 

 

“Everyone from a princess to a gay wizard. FRIDAY? Allow them access to the Young Avengers initiative file. They can decide if they want to help or… whatever… end the call FRI, we aren’t done yet.” The screen disapeared and Carol filled the silence with some ninties music that Peter decided wasn’t terrible. 

 

They still had to check up on Ant-Man and his kid as a professional courtesy and he was the only super-dad that they knew and someone might need to keep an eye on Harley’s little sister. Peter didn’t know if any of the other Avengers or young avengers would be responsible enough. It turned out that both Scott Lang and his daughter were alive, damages to the cell towers and power in their area prevented them from getting any calls. 

 

Ant-Man seemed confused that the jet was full of teenage superheroes but he was glad that someone had cared enough to come and check on them. It turned out that Cassie Lang and Abby Keener were both the kind of kids that made friends instantly and Peter realized that it could’ve been worse. Children had the capacity to be evil and there was a chance that they could’ve had one of those ridiculous rivalries or something. Thankfully they became fast friends who didn’t completely understand the tragedy that had consumed the universe. 

 

Scott had tried to start a conversation with Okoye but she didn’t want to talk to him so there was a lot of awkward silences. Eventually, though, they got back to the compound, Peter just in his own head the whole time. He thought of any ways they could defeat Thanos and get everyone back. He thought about how the infinity stones worked and remembered that Mr. Starks nanotech was able to defend himself from the most powerful infinity stone so it would probably be safe to use that same tech to contain the stones… maybe. Peter at least knew that the specs for the nanotech were in FRIDAY’s memory. 

 

The two-hour flight across the country ended too soon. Peter was in the middle of a thought but had other things to do. Like show the young avengers to their personalized rooms that Tony had constructed before anyone on earth even knew about Thanos. The adult avengers were waiting for them. But thankfully, it looked like a welcoming committee instead of an intervention party. They were all in normal clothes or pajamas as Peter didn’t notice that it had gotten dark. 

 

When Peter got out, he smiled a Nebula who had on a pair of iron man pajama pants and a soft Stark Industries tank top that she must have borrowed from Peppers barely used room. She replied with her own version of a smile which was a little nod of acknowledgment and the absence of a murderous look. 

 

Peter decided that he couldn’t avoid the confrontation so he calmly walked out with the new group of young heroes. Okoye walked out last, watching over the group carefully and Scott carried one sleeping little girl and the other was holding his hand and falling asleep as she walked. Most of the young Avengers looked at their predecessors in a sort of awe, Kamala’s being the most obvious. But Peter knew better. He knew better than to idealize these people. Because they were flawed people. Not gods, except for Thor but he was always an exception. 

 

“Kid…” Steve said as some sort of hesitant greeting.

 

“Mr. America.” Peter nodded back. “I hope you don’t try to kick anybody out, it was a lot of work to get everyone here.”

 

“Of course not. We just want to know the plan, maybe we can help.” Captain America suggested. 

 

“Go find Thanos and get the infinity stones back duh. I mean I’ll have to work out the rest, we need to make holders for the infinity stones and I don’t think just one person should have control of all of existence. It’s a work in progress and it’s not like we have a time limit. Besides, the Young Avengers need some practice.” 

 

“Is that the creative name you’ve come up with?” Natasha asked. 

 

“That’s what Tony called it. I’m just respectfully not changing it.” Peter shrugged. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I should show my team to their rooms.” He realized that he sounded kind of irritable and annoying but he blamed it on the extensive recent trauma. He didn’t act like himself after something like this but he hoped that he’d eventually be himself again, hopefully before they got everyone back. 

 

“Do you think the Young Avengers will need any help training?” Steve suggested. 

 

“Actually… That’s a pretty good idea, I’m not the best teacher anyway. Just no speeches about being responsible, please.” Peter pleaded, knowing that it was a big step for him simply letting Peter make decisions. Steve smiled a little in response. 

 

“Hey Cap, Peter, can you show us to our rooms, I don’t think I am physically strong enough to carry two little monsters.” Scott interrupted, Cassie already asleep being supported by his arm and Abby Keener letting out a dramatic yawn. 

 

“Yeah, there’s a guest suite with a couple of beds on the Avengers floor and I can put Abby in a guest room near her brother,” Peter promised. “Uh, goodnight fellow superheroes, I guess we can have serious discussions in the morning or something.” 

 

It didn’t take long to show everyone to there rooms, everyone was kind of tired and many of them had messed up internal clocks because of all of the traveling, so sleeping wasn’t a hard thing to do. Except for Peter. He was afraid to sleep. He remembered what happened when Ben died. He had horribly vivid nightmares every night for months. He knew that this was going to be much worse. If he could even manage sleep, it wouldn’t be kind to him. 

 

So, He didn’t. It was the first of many many sleepless nights, but he pretty quickly figured out that he wouldn’t be alone. Surprisingly enough, he was joined the first night by Kamala. The girl who was the most optimistic out of all of them. She wandered around looking a little lost and restless until Peter announced his presence by offering some hot chocolate. 

 

He tried to be a good new friend and team leader by being supportive. She spilled pretty easily about being with her best friend Nakia at the time and how she saw her friend turn into dust and how she wished she could save her. Peter gently reassured her that they would save everyone and that she was going to save her friend. Apparently, it worked because Peter got a tearful hug from the one superhero smaller than him besides occasionally Ant-Man. He didn’t think that it was the time to admit that he needed that hug just as much, if not more than she did. 

 

The next day, the work started. Scott made pancakes and a very serious discussion over the breakfast table took place. They decided that training was required as Harley hadn’t even gotten the chance to try out his iron suit and the people with powers had very little opportunity to practice before being recruited. Peter knew that it would be hard to hide actual magic from your parents. He could barely hide owning the spider-man suit from Ned and May. At least this was a safe place where self-exploration was encouraged because it would help reverse the apocalypse. 

 

Peter and Shuri planned on starting to brainstorm possible ways they could use and contain the infinity stones as they didn’t have whatever special metal Thanos made his gauntlet out of. Peter also promised that he would help Harley figure out the suit as he did technically help design it with Tony, and he promised to help the Captains and Thor do some actual planning and he realized being a leader was going to be hard and that he would probably be a huge disappointment. It was a good thing he was still in the emotionally numb part of being traumatized. Thankfully he was starting to get out of it. 

 

It turned out that having good friends was very helpful for his mental health. As he gradually got to know his team, he realized what genuinely awesome people they were. They all had compatible senses of humor and none of them were very high on the asshole meter. They all got along besides a couple of petty arguments that they laughed at after. 

 

They all opened up to each other because they knew that they had all seen their darkest moments, you know, after the people that meant most to them turned into a pile of ash. They had all broken down in front of each other and had shattered a bunch of those awkward barriers pretty quickly. Who knew that crying in front of your friends actives their empathy responses and helps give you the support you’ve needed this whole time? They were like one of those weird team-building exercises where they were all falling and holding each other up at the same time but instead of physically, like emotionally. 

 

Out of the adults, Peter only fully trusted a few of them. Like Nebula, Carol, Okoye, Rhodey, and Scott. Sometimes Bruce and Thor but he rarely hung out with them. He tried to get along with Steve but there was something about the guy that annoyed him and he couldn’t quite place it. The guy had a bit of a righteous god complex. 

 

Steve was the hero that felt like he was always morally right and most people thought of him as this truthful guy that could do no wrong. Worst of all, the guy believed it. And people used to say that Tony was selfish… Captain America let the universe burn for one man that he couldn’t save and before that ruined any chances of preparing for the apocalypse by only caring about one person. So, someone like the ‘oh so great’ Captain America got on his nerves.

 

Years of lecturing from detention videos didn’t help. Nothing like implementing something cool in systematic education to ruin it forever. 

 

For the record, Peter did try to get along with him. But the all American asshole constantly looked at him as if he was a kid, truthfully he was but in the way that he was like a whiney toddler that had no idea what to do in any situation and not the super-genius teenager that survived the vacuum of space with only his cyborg friend and a broken husk of a ship that he was. Peter may be young and often a dumbass, but he was not an idiot. 

 

When he was fighting Thanos, he spent some time just observing. He knew what the infinity stones were capable of and he had put a surprising amount of thought in them, he did have a lot of time to think on the ride back home. He even used the baby monitor footage to rewatch the stones at work and with the help of Shuri, they figured out how strong a vessel would have to be to hold them without hurting their user. 

 

They decided to combine her vibranium with Tony’s nanotech. They designed little flexible pods that would envelop the cosmic stones and keep them from being used. Unfortunately, they didn’t have an infinity stone to use it against so they had Carol and Billy use their powers against them to see if they were strong enough. It took quite a few tries but finally, they made the material that could hold the stones. They would have to find a way to use them all to bring everyone back when they got back to earth but they had to get Thanos out of the way first. They couldn’t just go in without knowing anything about what they were dealing with. 

 

Every day, the Young Avengers would train. Kate shot arrows with Clint and shoot different kinds of guns with Natasha, Kamala trained with Carol, Harley with Rhodey, Billy with Thor, Shuri with Steve and sometimes Okoye as she needed to get used to actual hand to hand combat in her advanced suit. 

 

Peter trained, as much as he could manage with everything else. He filled his days working on fixing and expanding the guardian's old ship and with coming up with every possible plan that could pop up in his mind and picking out everything wrong with them and fixing it. He went through everyone's suits and searched for any weaknesses, any ways that he could make them better and safer. 

 

Someone, usually Kamala or Harley would force him out of the workshop and make them all watch a movie, reasoning that they couldn’t do anything if they were too high strung and stressed. For once, Peter couldn’t seem to pay attention to a sci-fi movie. Not even Star Wars could distract him enough for him to stop thinking about it. It was all he could manage to pay attention to. He had never had tunnel vision this badly. 

 

It took months but eventually, they were all convinced that they were ready. Shuri used a wakandan satalite to pinpoint where Thanos was. Or at least to find the power signature of the infinity stones, where it was safe to assume Thanos was. They split up into two groups, The Young Avengers and the normal Avengers. Scott stayed on Earth with the kids and a lot of the equipment. That way he could help save the world and babysit at the same time. They already had so many heroes on their side that it would be nice to keep Ant-Man at home. The Young Avengers took the quinjet that Tony had designed for them and the adults took the guardians ship. Of course, Carol was flying the Young Avengers aircraft as she was one of the only people who could. Rocket flew the other one because he was the best raccoon for the job. 

 

Plan A was simple. Peter would sneak into Thanos’ house and steal the gauntlet without him knowing. It was easiest to have one person do the sneaking and the best person for that was Peter. WIth his spider sense and his set of abilities, he was good for this type of thing. If that didn’t work, which was highly possible, there were plenty of superheroes close enough to ambush that huge prune colored butthole. This time, however, their goal wasn’t to get the gauntlet off of him, it was to get the infinity stones away from him. Which was pretty much the same thing… but it wasn’t just to keep him from using the stones, it was so that they can use them to undo him using them… Simple. 

 

Each ship hid behind their own moon orbiting the planet that had the purple titan parasite and everyone got into place. It was like the whole planet was holding its breath. 

 

“Thanos has been spotted outside of his hut at the front. If you can sneak up from behind, this could be a whole lot easier than we thought.” Carol said through the coms. Peter moved lowly and soundlessly through the tall grasslike plants. Thanos didn’t notice the small movement in the grass so far away. Peter barely breathed just in case any noise could alert the titan. 

 

Every moment felt like an eternity. He could only focus on the frantic pounding of his own heart. Any wrong move could get him noticed and he was afraid to find out what Thanos would do to him if he found him. Thankfully, after a few terrifyingly long minutes, he made it to the back of the hut and crawled through an opening. 

 

Lying sideways on the ground was the broken and crumbling infinity gauntlet. All of its stones still in place. Peter should’ve realized something was wrong when it was so easy. 

 

“Peter!” Carol hissed, “He’s coming back!” But Peter didn’t listen. He felt like one of the infinity stones was affecting him. He just couldn’t stop looking at it. It felt like it was trying to speak to him but he couldn’t understand it’s words. He slowly approached it with a sudden need to touch it. 

 

“Hold on kid, we’re coming-” Someone said through the coms. He didn’t care to identify the voice. He didn’t pay attention to the dark looming figure sending a massive shadow across the small room, or to the sounds that came out of it. He heard one of the stones calling him and he couldn’t refuse. 

 

Peter’s fingers met the orange stone resting near the pinky finger of the metal glove. Without warning, everything went white and Peter felt like he had just woken up despite never falling asleep. He wasn’t in an alien hut anymore, his enhanced senses had all been scrambled or reset. He just knew that he was in a completely different place and he felt disoriented. A scarlet orange cloudy world materialized around him and without prompting, the mask of his suit crawled back to reveal his face.

 

“Finally, someone new.” A childlike female voice said from behind him. Peter turned to see a small alien girl. How could he tell that she was an alien? Well, she had green skin and bright red hair with little markings on her skin. Her fashion sense and hairstyle was also pretty off-brand for earth. 

 

“What…” Peter was pretty confused but not as confused as he would’ve been if he didn’t have a talking raccoon, a child witch, a god, and a glowing superwoman on his team and was literally in space to steal some glowing rocks from a violet universal terrorist. So it was more of an inconvenient confusion. 

 

“I like you Peter, I have seen many people trying to get to me but never with such a selfless purpose. You don’t want power or control over life… You don’t have a twisted objective. It’s refreshing.”

 

“Uh, Thanks?” Peter definitly knew that she was right in a sense. He definitely didn’t want power, being the leader of the Young Avengers was hard enough and they have yet to do anything. He just wanted to bring everyone back, they didn’t deserve what they got.

 

“Do you not know… of course, you don’t. I am the soul stone. The creator of all life and the guardian of the lost souls. Unlike the other stones, I am alive. I am not a tool to be used to dominate others. I used to have a sacrifice to choose who used me, to see if the user knew the seriousness of wielding me meant. Your sacrifice has already been made. I chose you, Peter. Congratulations.” The little girl said, as if Peter knew what that meant. “We’re counting on you.” 

 

“We?” 

 

“The lost ones. The unlucky half.” She closed her eyes dramatically. Orange tinted people appeared around them like they were ghosts, slightly transparent and moving along with their lives. Peter’s eyes widened when he recognized a couple of faces, a few of the aliens on Thanos’ home planet and the guy with the metal arm that he fought in Germany so long ago. He desperately tried to catch a glimpse of someone that mattered more to him but they faded back into the vibrant world too quickly. 

 

“Good luck!” The soul stone girl smiled as the world flashed white and Peter squinted his eyes, only to be back in the alien hut, with Thanos only a handful of feet away talking as if Peter had never left and no time had passed. This time though, the words were as clear as day. 

 

“I admire your determination boy. It takes a lot of desperation to come back to me.” Thanos didn’t look bothered that Peter was so close to the infinity stones, he probably didn’t know that he wasn’t alone. Maybe, Thanos had proven that he was smart but in the most asshole-ish way. The kind of way like a white guy at the front of a class that constantly corrected the teacher. He had that kind of smug voice and careless attitude that got on his nerves. 

 

“Yeah, I guess everyone you care about being turned into ash does that to you.” Peter slowly carefully started to reach where his vibranium nano-ball was held in a small compartment in his web shooter. He hoped that he could just talk to the titan and keep him distracted. 

 

“You don’t understand do you…” Thanos said in a disappointed tone. 

 

“Indulge me. I feel like there are many other ways to take care of resource management especially with something as powerful as these rocks.” 

 

“I didn’t kill anyone when I snapped my fingers. I merely… relocated them. The casualties along the way were necessary for their salvation.”

 

“You killed Gamora. You killed your children. For what? For the eventual extinction of living things… Everyone dies, living things evolve, you could’ve… I don’t know, made different planets habitable? Used the advanced technology that you obviously possess and make something completely renewable recourses… but you didn’t do any of this to save anyone did you.” Peter had managed to get the nano-ball in his hand and eased it closer to the soul stone. 

 

Unfortunately, Thanos wasn’t completely oblivious. Peter couldn’t just get him to monologue forever. Before the nano-ball could meet the soul stone, Thanos noticed what was going on and seemed almost impressed for a moment before grabbing a large weapon that looked like two giant unrealistic swords from a video game but their hilt things fused together at one end so it was like a big sharp staff thing. Thanos used his dual-sided final fantasy sword thing to wack Peter away from the gauntlet. 

 

It turns out that the weapon combined with Thanos’ hulking strength made the impact kind of the worst. He was launched at the wall, successfully forcing the air out of his lungs in a wheezing squeak. Thankfully it didn’t cut him as he was wacked with the flat of the blade. He assumed that the secrecy of his plot was spoiled so he decided to just go for it. He shot a web at the gauntlet and yanked it towards him. 

 

“Do you wanna take this outside? I don’t wanna destroy your house.” Peter suggested as Thanos cut the webbing before the corroded gauntlet could reach him. 

 

“Good idea,” Thanos wrapped his hand around Peters' throat and threw him out the open front door and rolling into the fields of plants. Peter had only just managed to web the gauntlet and take it with him. 

 

“Uh, anytime now guys…” Peter muttered as Thanos started to come back at him. Peter scrambled up as Thanos grabbed for the gauntlet but was interupted by Carol flying into his face. It was at this point that Peter acknowledged how much pain he was in, he sighed as he knew that they had just barely started. Even without the stones, Thanos was crazy scary. He could tell because he used Carol's momentum to yeet her into a nearby mountainside. 

 

This was when the chaos started. Thanos had put on the gauntlet and wrecked as much havoc as the combined couple dozen Avengers did. For some reason though, the titan kept looking at Peter, probably because Peter kept trying to get close enough to steal the soul stone. Usually, he was just thrown away or swiped at with the anime sword but Peter kept getting back up and trying again. When Thanos grabbed Peter by the throat, the kid knew that he had successfully annoyed the giant asshole. 

 

It was when Peter was held up as a shield that his teammates desperately wanted to miss that he decided that he was in a bad situation. He grabbed at the massive metal fingers that held him up but they only got tighter, successfully stopping his ability to breathe. There was yelling from the battlefield around him but he could only focus on his lungs begging for air and his increasing panic. Until the voice of the little green girl seeped into his mind. 

 

“You have the chance… take it.” She whispered. Peter realized how close being strangled got him to the infinity stones. The soul stone was poetically near his heart, connected to the space metal pinky finger of the jolly purple giant. Peter didn’t even take a moment to get his nano-ball close enough to it. 

 

The nano-ball didn’t encase it like it was supposed to. Instead, it picked the soul stone out of its holder and crawled up to his wrist and arm, onto his chest, right above his heart, effectively giving him an orange light on his chest, not unlike the one his mentor had as part of his signature look. Immediately, Peter felt like an emotional blanket was wrapped around him, he barely noticed that he was still in the process of being choked to death. He closed his eyes, the screaming fading away… then there was a spark, just a flash of light, and Peter could breathe. 

 

He opened his eyes to see a smoldering crater around him and Thanos blasted a dozen feet away. Peter could feel a strange type of power flowing through his veins. It numbed his pain and gave him the energy to keep fighting even though his natural instincts were to curl up in a ball and hide. It gave him a sort of hope, a light inside him that made him want to smile, even though they were far from winning. 

 

There were still five infinity stones. But, Thanos wasn’t completely all powerful anymore, only super motherfucking powerful. He was also being pelted by every kind of attack imaginable so that at least had to get them all somewhere. This was when Peter thought of something. 

 

“Hey, guys? You know how we were planning on getting the infinity stones and using them for later? I think I know how to use them now. We won’t have to wait to bring everyone back.” Peter said through the coms, now that his helmet was safely unfolded around his head. No more getting choked for him. Hopefully. 

 

“That’s very helpful Peter but we have to get them away from the angry red onion first,” Shuri said. 

 

“Onion? Oh, I get it! Because he made us all cry!” Harley said, much too joyfully.

 

“This is not the time…” Steve sighed.

 

“Get the stones. Hopefully all of them but I won’t complain for one at a time. It’s a finders keepers world out here.” Peter said as he used the soul stone to deflect a blast of purple energy that came right at his head. Thanos kept doing a thing with the reality stone where he made other blurry bad guys to help fight with them that were really hard to kill so that was what most of the older avengers were focused on. 

 

Peter really couldn’t keep up with the chaos, Everyone was fighting and yelling and he was pretty sure that at one point he heard a scream but he really hoped that it wasn’t too serious. It was after Harley threw himself in front of Peter so that his iron suit got most of the brunt of the force of the sword that Peter felt like they needed to change tactics. He had an infinity stone, he just wasn’t completely sure what it did. 

 

The soul stone reacted to his instincts, it was so incredibly in tune with his spider-sense that it was crazy. He reacted to attacks earlier and felt much more in tune with his abilities. He had always struggled with controlling his powers, sticking everything after a panic attack was to be expected now but with the soul stone, he felt in control. He felt like he could regulate his strengths instead of holding them back in fear that they’d be too much. It was incredibly liberating. It was like years of training but without actually having to do anything. He just automatically knew what he was doing and that was definitely a first for him. 

 

Better than making him the peak version of himself, the souls stone connected him. He could literally feel the life around him. He could feel when someone else got hurt, it wasn’t even mild pain it was just a light pressure but in a battle, it was kind of weird. He found this out when Thanos threw a rock at Kate and Peter felt like someone poked his eye at the exact same time. 

 

“We can subdue him. Get to his head and I’ll do the rest.” The voice of the soul girl whispered. Peter decided that it was better than just doing the same thing over and over again. It would be similar to the thing that the insect girl on Titan did right? That could be an easy way to get the guy to chill out for a minute. 

 

“Hey, I need someone that can-” Before he could finish, he was swooped up by Carol who had a little smirk on her face, probably as a reaction to the high pitched yelp Peter had let out when she surprised him. 

 

“What do you need Spidey?” She flew him away from an energy beam shot at them. 

 

“Drop me on him. I need to get to his head, I think I can stop him for a little while.” 

 

“You got it kid.” Peter was glad that she didn’t question him, or doubt him when he wanted to be dumped on the most powerful being in the universe that had a little grudge against him in particular. 

 

Peter thought that she would just drop him on prune-face but no, she launched him. She threw him like he was a boomerang. Peter was able to correct himself before he landed hands first like he was diving into a pool. The momentum as Peter grabbed the big bulbous head made Thanos stumble and fall on one knee and just as the soul stone had promised, Thanos’ eyes turned white and his movements were sluggish. 

 

“Hurry! Get the fucking rocks!” Peter yelled as holding Thanos down had it’s own toll. A toll that consisted of an annoying amount of strain and pounding pain. He was only there for a moment but his hands were already shaking and uneasy. 

 

The young avengers ran up and tried to use their nano-balls to hold the stones but similarly to Peter’s, they didn’t do what they were supposed to. Kamala tried to take the space stone but the nanobots held it and cemented itself on her wrist like a piece of very powerful jewelry. Harley had tried to take the Mind stone but the nano-blob glued itself and the stone to the back of his armored hand, the reality stone made a home on Billy’s forehead in the form of an alien headband. The power stone put itself on the three-fingered glove that Kate wore when shooting arrows and the time stone made a home on the palm of Shuri’s suit. 

 

While Thanos was incapacitated, a blade erupted from his chest, one that Nebula had borrowed that used to be one of Gamoras. The shock made Peter stumble back to avoid getting lightly stabbed. This caused Thanos to wake up. He was still stabbed so when he tried to fight back it was with purple blood coming from his mouth. Nebula jumped away and let the blade stay inside of her adoptive father’s gut. 

 

Thanos yanked the blade out of him, it was barely big enough to cause too much damage but it had obviously pierced an organ so at least there was that. The titan threw the bloody sword at him and Peter didn’t dodge it. He caught it by the blade and threw it to the ground. His anger at the guy had decided to come back up. 

 

“You can’t just kill everyone I care about and expect to get away with it,” Peter grumbled. He knew that he wasn’t good at looking intimidating but he was pretty pissed at this guy and didn’t care whether he looked scary or not. At least Thanos had the decency not to laugh at the attempt and actually seemed a little hesitant. “We’ll just give you a taste of your own idea of mercy.” 

 

Without warning, Thor came from the sky and to his credit, aimed for the head and there was no chance that Thanos was still alive with the magical axe the better half of a foot in his skull. 

 

And that was it. It was over. Well, kind of. They still had to bring everyone back. Thankfully, Peter had been thinking a bit about it while he was being thrown around. 

 

“Hey, uh, Young Avengers… Assemble. It’s time to bring everyone back.” Peter smiled. 

 

“Dude, we’re already right here,” Harley deadpanned. 

 

“And don’t we need a gauntlet?” Kamala asked. 

 

“We are the gauntlet.” Peter grinned wider.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Kate made a face. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, just get in a circle and hold hands. The infinity stones were never meant to be wielded by a single person.” Peter held out his hands, Kamala and Harley instantly took them, they seemed to be the ones that trusted Peter the most, but the rest of the young avengers followed pretty quickly. Once they all linked up, colorful burning energy passed between them all. It was so powerful that it burned all of their skin just by holding onto them. Peter closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the burning pain on his chest where the soul stone sat. 

 

“What do we do now?” Shuri whispered. 

 

“Shhhh!” Kamala hissed. 

 

“How do we snap when we’re all holding hands-” 

 

“Shut up! Just listen.” 

 

It took a moment but when they were all in line with their stones, they all knew what to do. They simply opened their eyes and a flash of light rippled throughout the universe. Peter could both feel the souls coming back and the excruciating pain that engulfed his body. The power of the infinity stones had used him as the combining vessel and he got the full force of them. Thankfully, Peter was pretty sure he was the only one who was likely to survive the experience. 

 

“We did it… They’re coming back-” Peter said breathlessly before everything went black. Harley caught him before he completely collapsed on the ground but he was pretty pale, not just from the effort of bringing everything back. 

 

“Guys… FRIDAY isn’t finding a pulse on him…” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony felt like he was waking up from a dreamless sleep. Reality was hazy and he couldn’t recognize where he was. His thoughts were a bit cloudy and his eyes had trouble focusing on what was in front of him. After a moment he saw the wizard guy, Strange, holding out a scarred hand to help him up. After a moment of thought, he took the help. It took a minute but his memory came back. 

 

“The kid? What happened to the kid?” He looked at the wizard who had an unreadable face. 

 

“You’ll have to find out yourself…” The doctor let go of him once he got balanced and held out his hands to create his sparky portal. Through the portal was a very recognizable place, the medical bay of the Avengers compound. Tony’s blood went cold as he realized the implications.

 

He practically hurled through the circle of magic sparks and was met with an odd sight when he turned the corner. The waiting room was had a few kids in costume, kids in the liberal sense of people under the age of eighteen. He knew who each of them were, but the one that caught his eye the most was the blonde boy in a flannel with bandages around his hand. 

 

“Harley?” Tony took a seat near the teenager. 

 

“Well, you got back fast.” Harley smiled. 

 

“Wizard portals you know? Terribly convenient.” Tony smiled a bit back. “Is anyone going to tell me what happened?”

 

“We killed Thanos and brought everyone back with the power of friendship.” Kate shrugged. Tony remembered making her file but he had never formally met most of the recruits. 

 

“Sounds about right. I need the juicy details though. I’m kind of clueless here.” Tony sat back in his chair for a moment. 

 

“So you know Spider-Man, Peter, he kind of got us all together after he almost died in space and got into an argument with the old Avengers.” Harley stared. 

 

“FRIDAY, do you have that footage? I want to save it for later.” 

 

“Of course Boss.” 

 

“That’s weird, when you were gone she always called Peter boss.” 

 

“I guess he was next in line since Rhodey and Pepper rarely visit.” Tony shrugged. “But I’m back so it’s probably back to calling him various versions of his superhero name mixed with baby puns. It annoys him.” The two young avengers shared a nervous look. 

 

“While we’re on the subject of Peter… He’s in pretty bad shape. They don’t… They don’t know if he’s gonna make it.” Harley avoided his gaze as Tony’s already festering anxiety started to get the better of him. If the trade was half of humanity or Peter, Tony would make sure that Peter survived. Anyone but Peter. Tony would unquestionably die for his kid. The dread of Harley's words was a worse feeling than open heart surgery without anesthetic. And he should know. 

 

“Do you know where they have him?” Tony somehow managed to not look like he was freaking out even though he very much was. He had a lot of practice looking like a different person than he was, some would call it manipulating but Tony called it self defence. 

 

“Doctor Cho is in there with the cradle… She won’t let us in but she might let you see him.” Harley suggested as he pointed at the room they were facing. Apparently they were worried enough for their friend that they would wait to see their undusted families. 

 

“FRiDAY? Will you ask her for me? I don’t want to… interrupt anything important.” 

 

“Of course.” The AI replied, Tony knew he programmed some emotion in her voice so he knew that the worry was completely intentional. There were a few moments of cold silence before FRIDAY relayed the doctor's reply. 

 

“She says you can come in but to prepare yourself.” Well, that wasn’t a good sign was it… Tony didn’t hesitate to stand up and enter the room. He was immediately hit with the smell of burnt flesh and an erratic heart monitor. Doctor Helen Cho was frantically playing with the hologram screen and reading information before going back to regulating Peter’s vitals. It took a moment for Tony to actually see the kid. 

 

Peter was covered in tubes and wires and had a massive patchy burn covering his torso and even growing like branches up to his neck. He was unnaturally pale and had dark circles under his eyes. If Tony couldn’t hear the heart monitor, he would’ve assumed that Peter was dead. 

 

“Is there any way I can help?” Tony immediately asked, tearing his eyes away from the kid. 

 

“I don’t get it! Nothing changed! He’s not getting worse or better no matter what I do. It was his healing factor that saved him in the first place but it’s not enough now. Nothing is stable…” She ranted as she ripped her plastic gloves off. “If it wasn’t for his brain activity I would’ve said he was in a coma. I don’t understand, I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

 

“You said he wasn’t getting any worse, so he’s stable? This probably has something to do with the cosmic magic that no one on earth has any understanding of.” Tony reasoned. 

 

“I don’t know… god, this is out of my area… Do you have any analysis of the infinity stones? I’ll need to look at them, as much as I can. If this is linked to them then we have to figure it out. I am not losing my first child patient.” She sighed.

 

“You’re not going to.” Tony turned to look at the charts. “I am not losing my kid.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You got everyone back… but the soul stone always requires a sacrifice.” Tiny Gamora said, now alone with Peter in the bloody orange soul world. 

 

“Take me. I can’t… No one deserves to die for this… for me.” Peter tried to bargain. He had brought everyone back but he couldn’t see them. Not even one last time. 

 

“They don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“What else can I do? I’m not going to… no. I’m not going to trade anyone elses life for mine.” 

 

“Then you’ll stay here with me.” 

 

“Then I’m glad you’re not alone anymore.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Peter? I know you can hear me, we have everyone that can, working on what’s going on with you and everything is going to be fine.” Tony sat by the hospital bed as the cradle had done all that it could and this was closer to being a coma than anything else. It had paused his healing and practically everything else. 

 

“You remember our wizard friend? He’s helping, we have Bruce, you know him… It’s pretty sad that you haven’t met him though, You two would get along. You know, biochemestry and all that stuff. You remember Doctor Cho, when you got injected with that stuff that took away your powers for a week, she helped with that. Uh, everyone else is too far into the dumbass category to help… We have your friends studying the infinity stones, mostly because those cosmic rocks are clingy.”

 

Peter didn’t reply. Tony didn’t expect him to. Not even a twitch. At least the kid had bandages covering his burns. Tony had grown numb to the beeping of the heart monitor. He had only strayed from his kid's bed to get his own treatment for the stab wound in his gut. He had completely forgotten about it. He was too busy focusing on Peters motionless form. 

 

“You know I’m just going to keep talking and you’re going to get sick of me so if you have any control over your little nap, you should wake up. For your own sake.” But he didn’t have much else to talk about. He decided to figure out what had happened to Peter after he was dusted. He knew that it was going to be hard to watch when the first thing he saw was the kid being carried in the arms of the blue woman from Titan, looking smaller and weaker than normal. 

 

Tony had never seen Peter like this, after so much loss. Normal Peter would never stand up to the Avengers, go rogue, and be that risky. Sure, Peter was pretty selfless and tended to throw himself into danger, but this was a little crazy. Tony saw a little too much of himself in the kid that refused to sleep and hesitated to get close to people after recent trauma. How he forgot to eat and got consumed by a single goal. 

 

Every thought he narated out loud with the appropriate amount of sarcasm and jokes that he knew normally Peter would pretend not to smile at. If this was like a coma and Peter could only hear, Tony was going to give him something to listen to. Peter could get bored easily and Tony could talk for hours without end. He talked about science and nano-tech but eventually, he talked about Peter. Because if the kid couldn’t wake up, Tony would make damn sure that he would know how much he cared, especially after the shit he’d been through with the snap. 

 

“Kid, I know I’m not good at feelings or whatever but you have to know. You’re one of the best things to happen to me and I love you like you were my own kid. I know your hot aunt has first claim but I love every single moment you spend rambling about something you think is stupid, I love how smart you are and how you’re more compassionate than anyone who has gone through the shit you have. You are the perfect concoction of what makes a hero and I am so goddamn proud of you.” 

 

“You’re gonna make me cry Mr. Stark.” Peter wheezed. Tony looked up so fast that he was pretty sure he could’ve broken his neck. The kid had his eyes open halfway and looked pretty tired but had a dopey smile on his face that killed the anxiety that had previously plagued him. 

 

“If you weren’t a third mummy I would be hugging the shit out of you.” Tony almost sobbed in pure relief. 

 

“Do it you coward.” Peter opened his arms lazily and sat up as much as he could. Tony took the chance and it took half a second for the kid to be buried in his arms. “I missed you so much…” Peter sobbed. 

 

“Yeah well, you’re stuck with me now,” Tony muttered and ignored that his heart had turned to taffy. “Do you need a minute or should I just tell everyone that you’re awake?” 

 

“Is Aunt May here?” Peter seemed very comfortable in Tony’s arms so they just stayed there while. 

 

“Yeah, It just happened to be my shift when you decided to surprise us.” 

 

“Maybe a minute… I feel like I’ve been Captain America-ed. Sleeping for a hundred years.” 

 

“Then you’ve probably had enough sleep. Update everyone FRI. The kid is back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moments that I couldn't fit into the text:   
> -Kamala using the space stone to get everyone home  
> -Billy reuniting with Teddy   
> -The soul stone letting Peter go because he was nice to her  
> -May and Ned reuniting with Peter
> 
> This was written before endgame so I would've used Teen Cassie if I wanted to go with the whole five year time skip thing. I can totally see Stature becoming a thing in the MCU. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know I didn't nail the personalities of characters I got from the comics. I haven't been able to have as much exposure to them as I want. I hope you'll forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway, I run on comments and the only reason this fic is a thing is because you guys wanted more. I hope I satisfied your hunger.


End file.
